


Ginger Ale

by halflinghoney



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, Just completely fucked up in general, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: While hanging out over at Chanyeol's apartment, you get nauseous before deciding to go get some Ginger Ale at the corner store down the street. Little did you know the fate that awaited you.





	Ginger Ale

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy angst because I did not hold back on this one! This was actually a request from forever ago. They jist of it was, "Please write the most fucked up Chanyeol angst you can think of." Well. Here you go. LOL.

“Is something bothering you, babe?” Chanyeol asked. His arm was around your shoulders as you cuddled on the couch for a movie night in his apartment.   
  
This was the third time in the last twenty minutes that you put a hand over your mouth to get your gag reflex under control. Your dinner wanted to come up, but you were desperately trying to keep it down. If you started throwing up, you knew Chanyeol would be overly concerned and you’d spill the beans.   
  
You weren’t ready to tell him you were pregnant.   
  
Nine weeks and three days along, at that.   
  
You’d only known for a week. Well,  _ only _ , as if each day you didn’t tell him wasn’t killing you. You went to the doctor to be absolutely sure you were. Now that every test was positive, you tried to find the right moment to tell him. It was hard to let the words come out of your mouth.   
  
But at the moment, it was harder for you to get this morning sickness under control, especially when it lasted all day. Which was bullshit, in your opinion.   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” you answered with a forced smile.   
  
Chanyeol could see straight through that lie and looked at you seriously for a better answer.   
  
You sighed. “My tummy is just a little upset,” you declared, scooting off the couch. You stood up and went into the kitchen. Peeking into the fridge, you didn’t see anything that could settle your stomach. Going back into the living room, you grabbed your jacket and started putting it on.   
  
“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked, sitting up and pausing the movie. He went to stand, but you held a hand out to stop him.   
  
“I’m running down to the corner store and buying some ginger ale,” you told him, zipping up the jacket. You grabbed your phone off of the table and shoved it in your pocket.   
  
He sat still, but started pouting. “I’ll come with you.” He went to stand again.   
  
You approached him and put your hands on his shoulders so he didn’t get up. “Babe, I’ll be right back. I just need some fresh air and soda.” You gave him a warm smile as you leaned down to nip at his lips.   
  
He kissed you back, a little more intensely than you expected. Once you pulled away, he brought your hand to his mouth and pecked it gently with his lips. “Alright, baby. I love you,” he said sweetly.   
  
“I love you, too! I’ll be back,” you said, placing another kiss on his forehead before scampering out the door.   
  
As you walked outside, you pulled up your hood to protect your head from the cold breeze. It was almost eight in the evening and winter was creeping in on your city. You strolled to the convenience store a few blocks away, all the while wondering if this should be the night you tell Chanyeol about the baby. It was such a shock to you when you took the first test. You weren’t exactly trying to get pregnant, neither were you two engaged. You spoke a few times of getting married, but he’d never popped the question. You wanted it to be a special, joyous moment when he found out. Not while you were puking your guts out in his bathroom.   
  
Once you were in the store, you purchased a bottle of ginger ale and some chewing gum to hopefully quell the need to throw up by focusing on something else. You weren’t sure if it would work, you just hoped so.   
  
You left with your bag in hand and started your way back to Chanyeol’s apartment. You were passing a one-way street that was mostly used for deliveries when a silhouette emerged from the shadows and started following you. You tried not to let your nerves get the best of you, but the speed of their footsteps was picking up and closing in on you. As soon as you went to turn your head to glance behind you, you felt the person grab the back of your head and start dragging you back towards the street. You tried to scream, but their other hand clapped over your mouth. You managed to whack him upside the head with your bag of soda, but that didn’t deter him.   
  
The stranger threw you to the ground in the ominous street before the pulling out a gun and aiming it at you. “Give me your wallet,” the man demanded.   
  
You were trembling so bad that you could barely reach into your jeans pocket and pull the wallet out. You extended it towards him. He snatched it out of your hands as you began to beg, “P-Please, don’t kill me...Please, I’m pregn--”   
  
The gunshot rang throughout the street.   
  
You took a shaky breath and looked down at your stomach. You touched the red stain spreading through the fibers of your jacket. “You shot me,” you gasped just as the man took off down the street and disappeared around the corner.   
  
The pain came abruptly, unlike anything you ever felt before. Collapsing back onto the ground, you stared at the night sky peeking through the buildings surrounding you. All you could think about was Chanyeol’s face and how much you suddenly wanted to be throwing up in his bathroom, the truth spilling from your mouth much like the blood you began coughing up.   
  
•••••   
  
Chanyeol jumped when he heard the distant gunshot. The apartment had been quiet without you there, and the movie was still paused on the television. He didn’t recognize it as the sound of a gun though; it was just a loud ‘bang’, which weren’t uncommon in a city. Then again, it was odd to hear such a sound in the evening.   
  
What was more important was how long you’d been gone. A trip to the convenience store normally took fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes. You’d been gone for more than thirty. He wondered if it had something to do with the way you were acting. Maybe you were taking your time for a reason.   
  
Sitting back on the couch, he pulled a small box from his pocket and stared at it.   
  
He didn’t think anymore of the sound until he heard a siren outside. He was curious enough to go over to the window and peek out. A single police vehicle drove by and stopped down the street.   
  
It was the direction you had traveled.   
  
Something felt heavy in his gut.   
  
You’d been gone too long, and it was time to go find you.   
  
Chanyeol shoved the box back in his pocket, grabbed his jacket, and raced out the door. He walked briskly towards the flashing lights and watched the cop begin to search the area with a flashlight. As they headed down the one way street, Chanyeol was passing by and turned his head to look curiously at what they were doing.   
  
The officer’s flashlight caught on a figure on the ground.   
  
Chanyeol’s heart stopped.   
  
That looked like your jacket.   
  
That person was your size.   
  
It couldn’t be.   
  
The next moment was a blur as he rushed past the officer, much to their discontent, and hovered over your body. He screamed your name and touched your stomach, only to realize that it was wet. Lifting his hand, he saw red in the glow of the cop’s light. You were drenched in your own blood.   
  
You opened your eyes, though they felt heavier than usual. You saw Chanyeol’s face and wondered if you were hallucinating. His voice sounded so far away, but you concluded that he was there and screaming for you to wake up. Tears began to pour down your face. “The…” You swallowed hard and stared up at him with devastation in your eyes. “The baby...I can’t die...the baby, Chanyeol.” You took a long pause before sobbing, “Our baby.”   
  
Chanyeol was frantically trying to understand what you were saying. Your voice was raspy, but he looked down to your stomach and realized you weren’t putting pressure on your wound anymore. You were holding your womb. He vaguely heard the cop behind him calling for an ambulance, but you were the only thing registering in his mind. “Shh, baby, don’t speak, it’s making it worse,” he rushed, applying the pressure you needed to the wound. There was already so much blood, but he had to try and stop it.   
  
You shook your head. “I can’t die, I can’t die,” you repeated, nearly hysterical. “I just want to have the baby. Chanyeol, our baby.”   
  
“Shhhh,” he hushed, leaning down. He hoisted you up onto his lap and held you tightly. “It’s going to be okay, an ambulance is coming…” He looked to the police officer for support as he rushed over to kneel beside them.   
  
After lifting up your shirt and assessing the wound, the officer looked grimly up at Chanyeol. He didn’t say a word, but his eyes said it all: You were fading fast.   
  
Chanyeol choked back a sob and held you closer, pressing on the wound again. Maybe it would buy you more time until the ambulance arrived.   
  
Your eyes grew even heavier and it was hard to keep them open. Your head nodded back a bit, causing him to panic.   
  
“Hey, HEY! Keep your eyes open. Baby, look at me. Focus on me!” He demanded, grabbing your head and making you look at him.   
  
You memorized every detail of his face, thinking to yourself how handsome he was, even when he was crying. The faintest smile crept to your lips. You took a shallow breath before slowly letting it out. You couldn’t muster the energy to take another.   
  
Chanyeol watched as your eyes grew dim and the life was gone. You were gone. You faded away into nothing, and now you were just a weight in his arms.   
  
“No...No, no, don’t--DON’T--” Chanyeol’s voice grew from a harsh whisper to a scream of agony. He cried out in pure anguish as he clutched your body to him.   
  
Another siren was growing closer until the paramedics finally pulled up and rushed over to him. He didn’t want to let you go, but he handed you over and let them do their best to revive you. They couldn’t.   
  
“Time of death is 8:57pm,” one of the paramedics said softly. Their job was never an easy one.   
  
Chanyeol cried even harder and crawled over to your body. They gave him a moment alone with you. He simply gazed upon your face, free of all pain and discomfort, as he brushed your hair away. He took a deep breath and reached for his pocket. Pulling out the little box he’d been carrying with him for a few weeks, he opened it and pulled out a ring. Picking up your left hand, he slowly guided it onto your ring finger.   
  
“I love you and our baby,” he whispered. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
